1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system and an electronic device thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic system and an electronic device there of having a speaker module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a loudspeaker includes an acoustic enclosure and a speaker. The acoustic enclosure includes a resonant chamber, and the speaker is disposed in the resonant chamber of the acoustic enclosure. In operation, the sound generated by the speaker produces resonance through the resonant chamber of the acoustic enclosure, the acoustic enclosure thereby achieving the effect of sound amplification. However, the user is typically limited by the size of the acoustic enclosure, and the loudspeaker is inconvenient to carry. Besides, when a user plays back audio data from a handheld electronic device with the loudspeaker, the user does not know how to place the handheld electronic device around the loudspeaker. Therefore, in loudspeaker design, it is important to enhance the convenience of using the loudspeaker.